


Tell me how it feels

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, Pegging, References to het anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the kinkofthecastle summer hiatus prompt: <a href="http://kinkofthecastle.livejournal.com/2713.html?thread=806041#t806041">Caskett, first time pegging.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Tell me how it feels

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinkofthecastle summer hiatus prompt: [Caskett, first time pegging.](http://kinkofthecastle.livejournal.com/2713.html?thread=806041#t806041)

"Just - promise you'll be gentle." Rick tried to make it sound like a joke.

"When am I not?" Kate smirked as she fastened the last strap on her strap-on.

"A few hundred take-downs come to mind," he retorted.

She leaned over him as he sat on the bed, kissing him and saying, "No cuffs, no weapons, babe. Just you, me, and my toy."

Rick looked a little sheepish, but she climbed on his lap, straddling him, the firm shape of her dildo trapped weirdly against their bodies. She kissed him some more and he murmured, "I'm okay, really. First time and all."

He knew it was her first time doing this, too, but as he was the one about to be penetrated he felt more vulnerable.

"Oh, Castle," she whispered. "It's going to be so good. Trust me."

She leaned back with her arms around his neck, arching just enough to distract him, and while his mind was boggling over what part of her to kiss first, she decided for him, pulling his head down and forward.

"Take it," she crooned, pressing a nipple to his lips; he opened his mouth and she pushed in until he started to tongue and suck at her breast. His hands cupped her bottom and she rocked gently on his lap, feeliing his cock gaining girth and heat.

She knew he wanted this, but she also knew he was man enough to admit being apprehensive. Not that she would hurt him or humiliate him, but that one or both of them wouldn't find it as satisfying as advertised. Kate, on the other hand, was already aroused just to know he was willing to try.

So here they were, locked away in the master bedroom in the Hamptons, no one to hear either of them scream (and they were both vocal, when given the chance), just out of the shower, wherein Rick had knelt under the spray, head between her thighs as she leaned on the wall, and assured himself of the complete cleanliness of her vulva. With his tongue.

Her hand moved down between them, positioning her dildo alongside his cock, standing half-hard against his abdomen; she'd lubed herself up so well that she could hear a slick sound as she slid the toy slowly along his length. Rick's hips jerked just a little and he groaned and tightened his grip on her ass.

Kate wrapped her legs around him, the soles of her feet pressed together at the small of his back, and let herself rock back and forth, up and down, his mouth on her breasts, her neck, her shoulders, her arms, his hands roaming over her spine and buttocks, tracing delicate lines along the edges of her straps.

"Tell me again, how it feels," he urged, tipping back slowly until he lay on the bed with his feet still on the floor and Kate still astride him. Between kisses she told him.

"It was so exciting, you got me all fired up, made me come so hard, before I felt your fingers sliding between my cheeks," she remembered. "You kept telling me how beautiful I am, how you loved that you were the first man to try this on me. Once your finger pushed into me I couldn't think any more..."

"You were moaning," he adds, "and squirming, shoving your ass back on my hand. I thought I was going to lose it just watching you."

"You got one finger in, all the way...so slow and gentle...so strange...but so hot...then two fingers, then three, and you flipped me on my back and went down on me again, made me come with your fingers inside me..."

Rick's fingertips dance over her skin, brushing against her nipples, then pinching them so lightly she gasped.

"And then?"

Kate sat up and slid off his lap, stood between his spread legs with the dildo bobbing and dipping against his skin. Rick leaned up on his elbows.

"Put your feet up on the bed," she said, guiding his knees, spreading him wider. With one hand she fondled his balls as she leaned over to apply her tongue to his nipples; his head fell back and he groaned again.

"And then - Then you got a mountain of pillows and stuffed them under my ass, lifted my legs up on your shoulders - "

Rick could feel the dildo rubbing along his cock again and rolled his hips up to meet it.

"And you pushed into my pussy a few times, getting even slicker and keeping me on edge," she went on. "You pulled out and took your cock in your hand - rubbed it over my hole, finally started to sink in."

"Show me," he said hoarsely. "Show me how it happened."

She grabbed a couple of pillows and he obligingly lifted his hips, and then he was at the right level for her. She got more lube on her fingers, reached underneath to cup his balls while she teased his hole with one, then two, then three fingers, just as he'd done to her.

She looked at his face, flushed and slack, eyes glazed with pleasure; watched him as she guided the dildo to his entrance and pressed slowly but firmly against his resistance.

"Now you tell me," she prompted.

"Oh, God, Kate."

"Use your words, Castle. How does it feel, knowing I'm going to fuck you?"

Profanity was a rare occurrence coming from her mouth, at least in bed, and she used it sparingly, so she was gratified when Rick groaned again, louder.

"Hot. Anxious. Lots of wet slippery things between my cheeks...not supposed to touch back there, right? But it's so good...so wrong, but so good...want you to stop, but don't stop...oh fuck, here it comes..."

"Yeah, here it comes," she echoed, watching the dildo now as it sank into his body, stretching the rim of his hole while he panted and gripped his knees. The toy wasn't very wide, made of something that was stiff yet had a bit of give to it; she could see him clenching around it briefly as she paused for a moment, then started to pull back.

"That's - oh, that's even more - feeling it drag on the way out - the length of it moving between my cheeks - and back in - "

Kate couldn't help but grin - she'd reduced him to incoherence, and he was gorgeous.

"Just don't stop, this time, give me all of it - God, so deep, so - " His voice broke off in a guttural cry and Kate paused with, she guessed, the tip of the dildo rubbing gently over his prostate.

"Oh, God, don't stop," he begged. "Please, right there - "

"I know, baby, I know," she said. "Gonna make you explode, in ways you never felt before. Just like it was for me."

She began to pump slowly in and out of him as she went on. "Your hot mouth was kissing me, and your cock pushed through and kept going...filling me up..."

"So tight..."

"Yeah, you could feel that, couldn't you, feel me squeezing you while you thrust..."

"So deep...ah, Kate!"

He was shaking, his cock starting to drip on his belly, so she curled her hand around it and stroked, slowly, watching as his head went back and his back arched, thrusting shallowly into her grip while she pushed in, pulled out, in out...

Rick's hands clutched at the covers and he shouted as he started to come, Kate giving one last snap of her hips and holding still inside him. She could feel the muscles in his thighs tightening, trembling, as he let his climax overwhelm him.

She knew exactly how he felt.


End file.
